Fairy Tail's war:First Dragon
by rosaria21
Summary: The way this adventure starts is by war. A girl being saved by Igneel, she randomly appearing in fairy tail, a quest to find the dragons and a new member to the team and the guild. Gray x oc, nalu and other couples. I'm bad at reviews so please read.
1. The Adventure starts

There was a large explosion. I looked around and there were people everywhere. I couldn't move. I remembered that I was in a … war. Another explosion. Guns' shooting was the thing I heard before I lost conscious.

**fairy tail's war**

(I don't know where to describe my girl but here's what she looks like, she has long midnight black hair and has crystal violet eyes. She wears a black singlet and white shorts with purple joggers. ) I was slowly gaining conscious. I felt something warm and cuddly. I open my eyes and see a … fire dragon. I couldn't believe it. The fire dragon woke up. "My name is Igneel" said the fire dragon. "My name is Midnight" I said. "Am I the first dragon you've seen?" asked the fire dragon. "No" I repile. "Really who is the first dragon?" he asked. "Cleste the clestrale dragon and Acknowgale the darkness dragon" I replied. "Really haven't heard those names in a while" Igneel said happily. "They taught me dragon magic" I replied with a sad smile. "Well can you help me with something?" I gave a quick nod. "You need to find 3 dragon slayers". "Why?" I asked. "To help them find their dragons" Igneel explained. "Ok where do I find them?" I asked. "All of them are in fairy tail guild" explained Igneel again. Then suddenly fire surrounded me. "Huh" I felt really dumb. "I'm teleporting you there, good luck" Igneel said.

Next thing I knew I was in the guild. Everyone was fighting. I sighed, surprisingly everyone stopped fighting. A white haired girl walked up to me. "Do you need anything?" asked the girl. "Yeah I'm looking for some dragon slayers" I explained. Three people walked up to me. "We're the dragon slayers, what do you want?" asked a guy with long black hair. "I was told to find natsu, Wendy and Gajeel" I explained "that's us" the little girl said. "Who told you to find us?" asked the guy with salmon hair. "A fire dragon called Igneel" I explained "you know Igneel" said the same guy. "Yeah" I said. "How is he?" asked the same guy. "Fine" I reassured. An hour later everyone knew each other. I explained about Igneel. "You can join our guild" mirajane said happily. "Sure" I said happily. I got a stamp on my hand. It was white and purple. I joined the team with Natsu, Gary, Ezra, Wendy, Lucy, happy and Charle. Lamia Scale members came for a visit . Gray intruded me to Lyon, Sherry and some guy with a big hat.

A few weeks later I got closer to Gray. Juiva started calling me her love rival. Mira stoped her but then Juiva was crying a pool in the guild. I calmed her down. "Do you like, like Gray-sama?" asked Juiva. I blushed and nodded my head. Gray then walks up to me. "You wana do a mission together?" asked Gray. I nodded. We walked over to the mission board. We chose a mission and went. We had decided to walk since the mission was to capture a forest bandit group. Gray was the first to talk. "So what magic do you use, Midnight?" Gray asked. "Darkness and clestrale dragon magic" I replied. "Now we have four dragon slayers" Gray said smirking. We heard an explosion. I shivered. "You cold?" asked Gray concern in his voice. "No, it's just I had to go through lots of explosions in a war, my home was attacked" I explained. "Oh, it's ok I'm here" Gray said hugging me. I blushed the colour of Ezra's hair.

We found the bandits and collected our reward then went back to the guild. I explained to Mira about the mission. It was nearly night time Gray walked me to mine and Lucy's place (Lucy's letting me stay). We said our good nights and I went inside. Got my pj's on and lay down on my bed. (*sigh* I wonder where Lucy is? Oh well, the guild is amazing, but I feel like there is more to my powers, but what oh well) I slowly feel asleep.

Next morning I got up, had a quick shower, ate my breakfast and went to the guild. I walked over to where the team was sitting. Lucy wasn't there and they were sad I had no clue what was going on. The whole guild was sad. For once Gray didn't strip, Ezra wasn't eating cheese cake, natsu and Gray weren't fighting and the guild wasn't fighting. I sat down next to Gray. Then everyone was looking at me. Gray broke the silence. "Do you know where Lucy is?" Gray asked. "No. Why what's going on?" I asked sounding more worried than the rest of the guild (the reason is, Lucy was my first friend in the guild). Mira walked up to me. "She went missing last night" Mira explained very sad. I was shocked but when I was there Lucy wasn't. I told Mira that when I got there Lucy wasn't. I suddenly but faintly got Lucy's scent. I looked over to natsu he didn't seem to notice. I stand up and walked over to the door. The team looks at me and Gray comes over. "What are you doing?" he asked me with his calming voice he also gapped my wrist in the process. "Going to Lucy" I spily stated. The team especially natsu look at me bewilded. "You don't where she is thou" natsu said getting a bit angry for some reason. "You may not be able to sense her but I can and that's because I was raised by two dragons" I explained taking my hand away from Gary's. Everyone started to steer at me weirdly. I sigh. "The dragons I was raised by were" I stop mid-sentence worried about saying who raised me. "Were Cleste the celeste dragon and" I pause again and take another sigh. "And then there is acknowledger the darkness dragon" I hear a bunch of gasps. Master looks at me. He sighs." I'm sorry midnight but with the amount of damage that dragon has caused to the guild you are banned from fairy tail guild" he said the hole guild stared at him. Natsu lost his cool. "Gramps that's not the right thing she is namaka and that means family even if that dragon is her father I don't care she's are family so if she's getting kicked out then I'm leaving" natsu stated having fire surround him. The rest of the team nods. Then levy, jet, dory, Gajeel, panther lily, Juiva, Romeo, Mira, elf man and lisanne nod and stand with us. I start to tear up. No one not even my family did this for me.

We suddenly feel the ground shake. The doors are kicked open. Revealing that ogre something guild. Gray stands in front of me for protection. They smirk. I feel something wrapping around my body. "Hey if you want the blond back give us the black haired girl" shouted one of them holding a very injured Lucy in his hand. Natsu and I get angry. I get really mad I step out from behind Gray and walk forward a bit. "What do you want?" I ask in a dangerous tone that scared the living day lights out of one of the man. I still feel something wrapping around me again. "To use your powers to our adventure princess" they snicker. I looked confused then something happens. "LOOK OUT" shouts someone then something lifts me off the ground and in the air crushing me and making it hard to breath.

**Ohhh cliff hanger. And for those confused this whole chapter was in midnights P.O.V Kay. Any ways see you next time remember reviews please and don't be mean.**


	2. New Friends and Old Friends

**Hi everyone this one's going to be a good one I hope, remember be nice.**

**Gajeel: yeah and who real care.**

**How did you get here?**

**Gajeel: easy.**

**You're annoying you know that right.**

**Gajeel: yep shorty tells me all the** **time**

**Whatever time to start next chapter**

I could hear shouting then something that made me a bit happier, "Open gate of the lion, Leo!" shouted an all too familiar voice. Then I felt like I was falling but then strong arms court me mid-air. I was too scared to open my eyes, but I could hear shouts like "you're going to pay for this!" or "you're so died!" I felt a small smile form on my face. I could feel someone shaking my shoulders. "Wake up midnight come on" I heard a very worried voice say. I gave in and tried to open my eyes. What made me really want to open my eyes were shouts of man running for their lives. When I did open my eyes I saw the ogre something guild members running away and a very worried Gray leaning over me. "You ok?" I heard him say. Then realized he was the one that court me mid-air and was the one trying to wake me up. "Y-yeah, wait is Lucy ok?" I asked sounding more worried. Weird I shouldn't be the one worried. "Yes I'm fine" I heard a very corky voice say. I sat up to see Lucy standing there with natsu by her side. I stand up and give her a hug. "Happy your fine Lucy" I said letting go of her. "I'm going to go home early, will you be fine?" Lucy asked while natsu said he would come along. I nod. Then I remember I have to help the dragon slayers. Good thing I remember where Igneel is. Lucy and natsu walk out towards the apartment.

Later when it's close to night time I decide to head home. "Would you like me to walk you there midnight?" I hear Gray ask me. I give a swift nod. We take our leave and start heading to the apartment. I can tell Gary's keeping a close eye on me worried someone else meant try to hurt me. "You know, you don't have to worry right?" I ask looking him in the eye. "Yeah just worried about you that's all" he states clammy looking away with a slight tinged of red on his cheeks. I decide to ignore it. We reach the apartment, I walk up the steps part way. "Hey Gray thanks for walking me" I say smiling at him. He nods. "Hey you want to come in?" I offer. Mean like come on the guys walked me home twice the least I can do. He nods again and smiles. I smile back and let us in. We notice when we walk past Lucy's room that Lucy is in bed and natsu on a chair next to her bed holding her hand. We walk past. He grabs something from the fridge while I have shower. Afterwards I have something to eat and walk in to my room. Gray follows behind and takes the couch in my room (I have a couch in my room who cares) I claim into bed. "Night, midnight" Gray says falling asleep. "Night Gray" I say smiling looking his way. I can tell he is already asleep. {Thinking: wow this has been one weird day but fun some in less, but why is Gray so worried, oh well} I star to slowly drift off to sleep.

Next day I wake up to see Gray gone I shrug and walk away. In the kitchen I see Lucy, natsu, Ezra and Gray eating. I smiled and waved, then want to get something and sat down next Gray. The others were chatting about something. "Oh yeah hey midnight, didn't you say you knew where Igneel is?" asked the overjoyed fire dragon slayer. "Will yeah but there's a 10 in a 100 chance I remember cause remember I was teleported here natsu" I explain trying to make it easy to understand. Natsu nods and stands up. "Well can we try to find him, please" begs natsu. I roll my eyes and nod. He jumps and starts shouting in joy. I can tell it's starting to annoy everyone I sigh and stand up and I walk up to him and hit him hard on the head. I catch him and put him on the couch. Everyone but natsu stares at me bewilded.

A few hours later natsu wakes up and starts jumping around again. I sigh and go up to the dragon slayer who stops and looks at me. "If it will make stop we can leave now, deal?" I questioned. He nodded faster than my eyes could see. Natsu grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. I could hear Gray, Lucy and Ezra saying wait up. I make natsu stop and wait for the others.

After a while we arrive at my old home. The others look around astonished. "What happened?" Lucy whispers to herself. "A huge war on what to do with dragons. My home, we respected dragons more than anything. The council came to us and said let go of the dragons their gone. My father was the first to stand up to them. He kept telling them the dragons were alive and told them that some of the kids in this village are proof. The council demanded the ones that had proof to stand in front of them. Me and my other closest friends stepped forward. I showed them my darkness and clestrale dragon magic, riku showed his water dragon magic, Alice showed her rock dragon magic, Jake showed his emerald dragon magic, zac showed his sun dragon magic and last was zoey she showed her diamond dragon magic. We all smirked seeing their terror. But they shouted to capture us. Father told us to run we all did. But I fell behind. I was never the runner much. I at least saw the others leave on time to get out. Then I started to feel dizzy. Guns were the last thing I heard before I blanked out. Then I woke up next Igneel. You guys already know the rest." I finished all of that on the verge of tears. Lucy was already crying with natsu comforting her. Happy being comforted by Ezra. Gray just stood there shocked.

After everyone got over that we heard shouts. "MIDNIGHT!" I looked up and nearly started to cry for real. In the distance was riku, Alice, Jake, zac and zoey.


	3. Igneel

**Hey guys, just if you were are wondering these aren't friend's just random names. I'm really sorry for not updating u guys, I truly am. By the way should I make it a series or one story altogether if, so then I have to reload everything.**

A tall boy with short water coloured hair, ocean blue eyes wearing a lot of blue and black, followed by another boy just a bit shorter, short emerald green hair and forest green eyes, wearing black and green, followed by a boy same height with short sun yellow hair, hazel eyes and wearing yellow and black clothes. They were followed by a tall girl, with long earth coloured hair, brown eyes, wearing brown and black, followed by a girl a bit shorter, with long diamond white coloured hair, with honey brown eyes, wearing black and white clothes, ran over.

Midnight's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it my best friends were here. I got crushed in a hug by Alice and Zoey. The team didn't know what was happening and just kept staring waiting for someone to give them an answer. I pulled away from my friends and looked at the others. "Guys this Alice, Zoey, Zac, Riku and Jake they're the ones I told you about" I explained. "Nice to meet you I'm Lucy this is Ezra, Natsu and Gray" Lucy explained with a smile on her face. "Hey are we still looking for a fire dragon or what" asks Natsu getting annoyed that they forgot about Igneel. "Huh fire dragon?" asks Alice. "We were just with one called Igneel" explained Zoey. "Really can you show us where?" asks Natsu happy having a chance to see his foster father again. "Sure follow us" says Riku.

After walking about an hour we came to a cave. I recognise it as the cave I met Igneel in. "Come on you guys I remember now" I said with a smile on my face. Natsu runs ahead of everyone calling Igneel's name.

Igneel's P.O.V

I hear my name being called by a voice I thought I wouldn't hear in a long time yet. Then I see a boy with salmon coloured hair, a scaly scarf around his neck, a shirt that has a long sleeve on one side and no sleeve on the other. Then behind him comes Midnight, Riku, Alice, Zoey, Sora, Zac, Jake, a blonde girl, a boy with no shirt on and a scarlet haired girl. "Igneel!" the salmon haired boy said happily hugging my snout. I let out a small chuckle. "Good to see you again Natsu" I say beginning to think he will never let go. "Hi Igneel long time no see" midnight says smirking, about how the blonde girl, the boy with dark hair and the scarlet haired girls reaction to seeing me. "Wow" is all the blonde could manage to say. "Natsu how about you introduce me to your friends" I say looking at him. He nods and tells me who they are.

No one's P.O.V

A few hours later Igneel had explained to Natsu about why he had disappeared. Natsu didn't really pay any attention to it what so ever which is normal of cause. "Hey we should head back to the guild don't you think?" Midnight asked looking at the others. They all nodded in agreement. Midnight turned to her childhood friends and looked at them. "You coming or not" Midnight asked. They had shocked faces but smiled and nodded.

After a long train ride (because of all of the dragon slayers) they were back in Magnolia. Lucy suddenly got a look of realization on her face. "Hey guys we forgot to tell master where we were going" Lucy muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone looked at each other and started running to the guild.

**Again so, so sorry for not having updated in a long time but with school and having writers block it's kinda hard.**

**Lucy: leave a review so Rosaria continues please.**

**Midnight: I just hope we aren't in trouble.**

**Everyone agrees.**

**Me: maybe, maybe not.**

**Natsu: what does that mean?**

**Me: you'll see and by the way could someone tell me wether u can change the colours for the writing or not. I've been on a website called Quotev and the stories and quizzes have different coloured font so I just what to know, thanks. Also I know it's really short sorry for that. Wait a second how did you guys get in anyway.**

**Lucy: Natsu went through the window to let us in.**

**Me: remind me to lock that then.**

**Midnight: sure and next we may just knock or come in when you're busy typing.**

**Me: *sigh* know what I think I may get the person who came up with the plan to do the first disclaimers. So who was it? Step up.**

***no one steps forward***

**Me: *sigh* fine be that way. Anyways of that topic see you guys next time, please review.**

**Everyone: BYE**

**P.S**

**If you want a certain song fic just say the song's name in review. But NO One Direction or Justin Bieber songs, not one.**


End file.
